Save The Town
Gumdramon is looking for them and Skulker appeared Skulker: Hey. Are you Gumdramon? Gumdramon: I am. And hey! You're the one who's working with Vlad! Skulker: Actually, I was a spy to him. Gumdramon: You are? Skulker: Of course. I'm an allies to Phantom. The names Skulker. Tell me, is Danny okay? Gumdramon: No. He ran off. Skulker: Oh great! Gumdramon: What wrong? Skulker: Vlad is looking for them. And he's Minions are finding their Location. And he wants to rule the world, and his mind is in a dark place. When I find out what's he's planning. He's gonna use the Ghost World and get rid of humanity. Gumdramon: What? We have to do something. Skulker: Don't worry, we'll find them. Vlad said that he's found the "Portal to the Ghost World"- that is where we live. Danny and the others are in danger. We have to find a portal to the Ghost World and warned everybody, because Vlad is gonna eliminate them. They saw Danny at his hiding spot Gumdramon: Danny, Sam and the others are in trouble! Skulker: Where did she go? Danny: I don't know. She... Left me and gave me this map, and I can't figured out where the Portal is... Wait... I remember what she said "When you have this map you hold the town in your hand." (Gasp) That's it! It's right there. There's us at the Street and the Portal is over there! Skulker: Great job, Phantom! Gumdramon: Yeah. Danny! Let's go! Danny: Okay. I'm going to save them. They went off to the Ghost World and they made it here and they found their friends Danny: Sam! Sam: So what are doing here? Danny: We came here to warn you Vlad is on his way. Danny: We have to leave before they does. Then the Dream Eaters appeared Vlad: Good job, Skulker. Thankfully, you are very bit as predictable as I had hoped. Skulker: (Growl) Vlad: And this time, Danny. I always knew you have to find your way to the Ghost World for me. He Captued them Vlad: Danny will never saved you. Danny: Vlad! I can't let you have Sam! Then Something just knocked Gumdramon down Hours Later He wake up and the Ghost world is empty Gumdramon: Where did everybody go! Wait! Oh no! Vlad is gonna get of humanity! I have to stop him! They went off and they found Sam tied up from Vlad Gumdramon: Sam! Then Danny save her Gumdramon: Way a go, Danny! You did it! He went off to somwhere and Vlad is going after him. Then a Giant Dream Eater appeared, Gumdramon is fighting it and he defeated it Meanwhile Danny is at the Rooftop with Sam Vlad: I knew you're not tough enough to save you're Friends. Just like you have the power of ghost to make you powerful. Danny: I told you, I use my power for good! Vlad: If you are.... Then how are about this! Danny has fell off the roof and Vlad fell off too, luckily he use his flying power, Sam is pulling Danny up Sam: Danny! Don't worry, I got you! Then Vlad is gonna finish them off Vlad: After I'm through with you all, I will rule the world with my power! Then Danny bring out the Ghost Container and then it's Sucking Vlad and he screaming Sam: Danny! I Almost.... She lost her grip and Danny fall to his doom Sam: No!!! Then Tucker saved him Minutes later They are celebrating for their victory Next day Danny look so happy for them Gumdramon: Danny. You cannot let's you're heart go- Danny: I know. I can't stay here from Vlad for this. But it's wasn't the future that holding me back. But my heart is happy now. I'm ready to see my friends again. He Left Gumdramon look at Amity Park Gumdramon: All that time, Danny let himself be hidden inside the nightmares that Vlad gave him. He is gonna leave ???: How tiresome. You are the one who has made you heart hidden... Gumdramon: You again? Who are you? He saw Dark Kotemon Both: Even if you're not the Prisoner to be hidden. He disappeared, and he saw the Crest of Hope and he aim it and he got it Gumdramon: My Heart... a prison?